Why is it?
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: With Sam and Phil's constant flirting, they are left wondering if anything will ever come of it. SP as usual, please R
1. Chapter 1

Why is it?

Chapter 1

Samantha Nixon walked into CID 10 minutes late and headed for her office before Phil Hunter stepped in front of her.

"You're late." He joked.

"How very observant of you." She said sarcastically. "I was speaking with Jack."

"Oh, well there's a drug obbo on today, we've got briefing in 5 minutes."

"Thank you Phil." Phil moved for her to go past, and she moved the same way and they bobbed in different directions a couple of times in her attempt to get past, before Phil stopped still and she squeezed in between him and a desk.

As she slipped past him, he turned his head and whispered in her ear.

"Oh… and erm…" she stopped, listening, but not looking at him. "Don't be late again." His voice was smooth and seductive. She could feel his warm breath on her ear, moving her hair slightly. She stood motionless for a moment before continuing past and walking into her office.

She closed her office door behind her and sat in her chair, put her head in her hands, and tried to compose herself with little success. Why was it that Phil could always do this to her? Why was it only him that could do this to her?

There was a knock at the door and she answered trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes." Phil walked through the door.

"Meeting's about to start Gov." again, she tried to steady her voice.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you alright Gov? You sound a bit shaken." He smiled knowingly and flashed her his trademark grin as he shut the door behind him. Sam stood up, only to find that her legs had turned to jelly. She sat back down and took a few deep breaths before standing up again. She was still wobbly, but was able to walk. She came out of her office and scanned the room, there was a seat next to Jo, no wait Zain was moving to sit there. She sighed and took the seat next to Phil.

_Meanwhile_

"_Zain, will you do me a favour?"_

"_What?"_

"_Go sit next to Jo."_

"_Why?" He spotted Sam coming out of her office. "Oh right."_

"_I just need to talk to her."_

"_I see.__"_

"_It's not like that. Look… I'll give you 20 quid."_

"_Don't worry I get it. I'm gone." With that Zain got up and moved into the spare seat next to Jo._

As Sam sat down at the back of the room, behind one of the desks, Phil smiled at her innocently and all she could do is smile back.

**Hey, thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think and I will ud soon, hopefully sometime today.**

**Luv Sam xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Why is it?

Chapter 2

Jack began to explain the cases for that day, but Sam was not paying attention, mainly because of the hand which was resting gently on hers. She looked at Phil, but he remained facing the front, a blank expression on his face, apparently listening to what Jack was saying, which was more than she was doing. He began to tap lightly on her hand with his thumb. She glared at him. He resisted smirking; he knew that she found his habit of tapping on desks etc when he was bored highly irritating.

She knew he was trying to irritate her, but she also knew that if she pulled her hand away sharply, someone was bound to notice. After a few minutes, he slid his hand away, leaving her skin tingling.

Before she could look to see what he was doing, she felt his hand on her knee. His thumb had ceased tapping. She glared at him hoping it would make him remove his hand, but found he was looking in the opposite direction. She tried to concentrate on what Jack was saying, but her eyes kept straying to Phil's hand, which she could feel creeping higher up her leg.

She gave up on the briefing and glanced down at Phil's hand, and noticed that it was considerably higher and was now pushing her skirt higher up her thigh. She gently placed her hand on top of his stopping it, her intention to push it off her leg… only she found herself sliding it higher up her thigh. Phil raised his eyebrows and they were both broken out of their thoughts.

"Sam! Phil!"

"Gov?" Phil removed his hand from Sam's thigh and she instantly snapped out of her trance like state.

"I want you both to do an obbo on this drugs case."

"Gov."

"The husband has a history of violence and so does the son although he's not yet been charged."

"Ok when do we start?" Sam was glad that Phil was answering, she didn't trust herself to say anything.

"This afternoon. It'll be an all-nighter because people go in and out of that house constantly and arguments kick off at all hours. I will give you the basic facts of the case later."

"Ok, better pack the coffee then." Phil smiled.

"Are you ok Sam?" As Jack looked at her, noticing she looked flustered heads turned to look as well.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Her voice was shaky and she knew that everybody had noticed.

"Good, get down there as soon as possible." Jack turned back to the whiteboard and Sam switched off again.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I wasn't sure what the reaction to this fic would be****, please review again and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Why is it?

Chapter 3

Phil walked into the small room with two cups of coffee and put them on the table with their bags.

"Thanks." She said.

"That's ok." He replied.

"Here, you're good with cameras aren't you?"

"Why?"

"I can't get this to work."

"Let's have a look." He walked over to where Sam was standing by the video camera and peered over her shoulder. "Here we go." He pointed to a switch at the side, and moved himself closer to her.

"Ok." She moved her hand to the switch and Phil moved his at the time and paused with his hand on top of hers for a second. She looked up and he looked into her eyes and she turned back again.

He moved his head closer still and whispered in her ear.

"Just slide that upwards." he removed his hand from hers slowly and brushed his hand up her arm and then rested it on her hip. She did as he told her and the camera beeped. "There we go."

"Thanks." She laughed nervously.

"You're welcome." He stepped away from her and she stood still for a few moments, attempting to compose herself. "Sam?"

"Huh?" she was broken out of her trance like state when he whispered her name.

"I don't think anything's happening yet." He joked. "Come and sit down." He patted the single bed lightly and she sat down, keeping a bearable distance between them.

He reached over and passed her a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thank you." Sam took the cup and clasped it in both hands.

"Sam your hands are freezing." He exclaimed. He placed his hands on top of hers and rubbed them slowly. Sam watched his hands carefully, following their every movement. Phil stopped rubbing her hands but kept his hands over hers, not wanting to break the contact.

"They're not too bad." Phil took this as a hint to back off and as much as he didn't want to, he dragged his hands away and picked up his coffee. Sam had to try and hide her disappointment, her skin was still tingling and she missed the feel of his skin on hers. Phil didn't seem to notice and she was glad, she didn't think she could take being rejected by him when she had to spend the whole night with him in this small room with only a single bed. One single bed, a thought crossed her mind and she thought for a second before dismissing it as inappropriate.

He watched as she took a sip from her cup, she looked like she was thinking. She shook her head and looked at the floor.

"Sam are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just look distant, that's all."

"Ok, well I think we should get ready now, we don't want to miss any deals."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He sighed.

"I'm always right." She smirked.

"And don't I know it?" he laughed. "You finish your coffee, I'll manage till then."

"Ok, thanks Phil." Sam sipped at her coffee while she watched Phil mess around with the camera, getting it pointed at the right house and zooming in and focusing.

**Review and I will try to ud as soon as I can but my computer is broken. Luv Sam xxx**


End file.
